"Not Afraid" by Eminem
"Not Afraid" is a song by American rapper Eminem from his seventh studio album Recovery. It was released as the album's lead single on April 29, 2010, by Interscope Records. Lyrics: I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid (yeah) To take a stand, it's been a ride Everybody, I guess I had to Go to that place To get to this one Now some of you Might still be in that place If you're tryin' to get out Just follow me I'll get you there You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em 'Cause ain't no way I'm a let you stop me from causin' mayhem When I say I'm a do somethin' I do it I don't give a damn what you think I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world, feed it beans It's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin' me I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly And all those who look down on me, I'm tearin' down your balcony No if, ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album he's still shittin' Whether he's on salary, paid hourly, until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him Whichever comes first, for better or worse He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge to pull his dick from the dirt And fuck the whole universe I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid) To take a stand (to take a stand) Everybody (everybody) Come take my hand come (come take my hand) We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just letting you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road Okay quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap You said you was king You lied through your teeth, for that fuck your feelings Instead of gettin' crowned you're gettin' capped, and to the fans I'll never let you down again, I'm back I promise to never go back on that promise In fact, let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was eh Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click-clack, blow 'cause I ain't playin' around It's a game called circle and I don't know how I'm way too up to back down But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fuckin' black cloud Still follows me around but it's time to exercise these demons These muh'fuckers are doin' jumpin' jacks now I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid) To take a stand (to take a stand) Everybody (everybody) Come take my hand come (come take my hand) We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just letting you know that, you're not alone Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road And I just can't keep living this way So starting today I'm breaking out of this cage I'm standing up, I'mma face my demons I'm manning up, I'mma hold my ground I've had enough, now I'm so fed up Time to put my life back together right now (now) It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally For you, so I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through And don't realize what you did, believe me you I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers and drop dead No more bee flingers, no more drama from now on I promise to focus solely on handlin' my responsibilities as a father So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters and raise it You couldn't lift a single shingle on it, 'cause the way I feel I'm strong enough to go to the club or the corner pub And lift the whole liquor counter up 'cause I'm raising the bar I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazin' at stars, I feel amazing and I'm not I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid) To take a stand (to take a stand) Everybody (Everybody) Come take my hand come (Come take my hand) We'll walk this road together, through the storm Whatever weather, cold or warm Just letting you know that, you're not alone Why It Rocks: # Eminem gives out a positive message. # The song could be very motivational at times. This is to make sure that you are capable of doing anything. # The beat is amazing. # The song is one of Eminem's most famous and one of his most viewed songs as well. Usually the most viewed songs by rappers aren't that good, but this and something very similar are good and are viewed by a lot of people. Music video: Category:Eminem Category:Hip hop Category:Horrorcore Category:2010s Category:2010 Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome